Spore Galactic Adventures Walkthrough
Galactic Adventures General Info Stuff Stuff Adventure Creator The ability to create and share adventures is the main feature of Galactic Adventures. Players can use creations made with the editors available in the core game (creatures, buildings and vehicles) to produce a RPG-styled adventure very similar to the Creature Stage, but now set during the Space Stage, with a spacefaring creature (the captains of the player's ufo, the avatar during the Space Stage) as the protagonist. Adventures can be shared in a similar way to the creations made in the core game. They appear in the Sporepedia (both online and in-game), and can be acessed through a new menu on the game's starting page. Adventures can be played from the "Quick Play" mode, accessible from the main menu, or in the Space Stage, where they may be assigned at random as missions for the player to complete. Adventures are made with an editor exclusive to Galactic Adventures, divided between Adventure Editor, Play Mode and Terrain Editor by buttons on the top of the screen. It is possible to swich between these modes quickly, without need to save the adventure. Adventure Editor The Adventure Editor (top left button) gives the player the possibility of placing creatures, buildings, vehicles and other items in a planet, as well as assigning behaviors and goals to these objects. The editor is organized in tabs similar to the parts categories from previous editors. These tabs are: Creatures, Vehicles, Buildings, Fixed Objects, Game Objects, Sounds, Effects, and Creations In Use. Each tab shows a section composed of one to five pages where a maximum of 50 different creations or items can be loaded at the same time. Each "slot" from these sections gives options to load creations from the Sporepedia, edit or create them by activating the core game editors from inside the Adventure Creator. After choosing a creation, there are also additional options to change its name for the adventure and editing the way it will behave during gameplay. The adventure planet is viewed much like in the Tribal and Civilization Stages. The player can zoom in and out by rotating the mouse wheel or using the keyboard's "+" and "-" keys. It can scroll to areas that are out of view (effectively "rotating" the planet) by clicking and dragging the planet with the right mouse button or moving the cursor to the borders of the screen. It can also change the angle of view by holding the mouse wheel button and moving the mouse. Objects can be placed in the planet by dragging the thumbnail from its category section by holding the right mouse button and releasing it in the desired place. Each object instance, while in the planet, can be selected by right-clicking it. When selected, a blue ring is shown around the creation - it's the rotation handler that allows the creation to be rotated horizontally. Additional handlers can be accessed by holding the "Tab" key, allowing to rotate any object in all axis. Creation and objects can also be resized when selected, by holding the "Shift" key and rolling the mouse wheel. Creations can be resized inside a certain size span, that varies according to each category. For instance, the same creation can be used both as a building and as a gameplay object, but it will become much smaller as the latter. Terrain Editor The Terrain Editor uses a set of "stamps" to create features such as mountains, continents and oceans. A stamp can be plced on the planet in a similar way to how buildings are placed; by using handles, the player/creator can rotate and distort the stamps to adjust the height of the feature. The stamps can be laid over one another to create things such as winding rivers or mountain ranges. One handle lets you widen the "stamp" to create larger (or smaller) zones of effect, while by holding the "shift" key over a selected stamp and scrolling the mouse wheel, a stamp can be resized. There are a few different types of stamps. The common terrain stamp distorts the ground by depressing or raising it. There are stamps that do not distort the terrain, but instead paint it, creating the illusion of streets, stone pavement and other types of ground covering. There are also "special" stamps that produce a variety of different effects. Some level, raise or lower the terain of the entire planet, produce lava, clear flora in a certain area, etc. The planets atmosphere can be set from the Terrain Editor. You can set it from 0% (see through) to 100% (heavy fog). You can also set the position of the sun in the sky, and "lock" it so it will always be the same position relative to the player creature. On the same page there's a slide that sets the temperature of the planet between "dangerous" extremes (frozen water and molten lava). The player/creator can also choose to allow or disallow "hazards", wich are dangerous natural features such as geysers and lightning. The planets color can be set from the Terrain Editor. Each elevation can be set with a color as well as the water and sky. With the elevation you can add in points to color. For example if the elevation was 1 - 25 you could set "1" to black and "17" to red and it would fade to red. you could then set "18" to white and all above "18" will be white. The terrain editor allows a very flexible coloring of the planet's surface. As your raise or lower the planets terrain the new elevations will fall in line with your selections. Independently of the colors chosen for each elevation, the player/creator can also set colors for the planet's atmosphere, oceans and shorelines. There's also a page where the player/creator can pick the plant species that will cover randomly the planet. The same page allows the choice of ground covering (from grass to magmatic rocks), and the control of the amount of plant life generated. Play Mode The Play Mode (top/middle button) is the Galactic Adventures equivalent to the Test Drive Mode from the Creature Creator. It serves mostly as a test mode for the adventure being created. By clicking the Play Mode button, the player/creators assumes control of the captain (the playable creature of the adventure). The starting position for the captain is defined by the position where the captain creature was placed in the Adventure Editor. In Play Mode, the player/creator can test how the adventure will be experienced by other players. All effects and behaviors work as in the finished adventure. However, the Play Mode also offers an option to skip "acts", through a box on the top/left of the screen. This allows the player/creator to jump to certain points of the adventure in order to verify its playability. The controls for the Play Mode are the same as the controls during the finished adventure, and are similar to the controls from the Creature Stage. The player can use the arrow keys or mouse-click on the ground to move, and can mouse-click in objects or creatures to interact with them. At the bottom of the screen are the buttons that allow switching between "social mode" and "aggressive mode". While in one of these modes, the player have access of up to four commands, depending on the abilities given by the creature parts. Some parts from the Captain Outfitter also give social or attack powers that can substitute the less potent creature abilities; however, most of these spend energy; if the energy bar is depleted, the player has to wait until it regenerates. Captain Outfitter With 32 new parts and weapons available the possibilities are endless, many having awesome animations. The list of new parts and weapons are as follows: Weapons: *'Claws '- Claw like gloves worn on the creature. Can be used to attack in a similar way to the strike ability. The Claws seem to have a resemblance to Wolverine from the X-men. *'Energy Blade' - A sword like energy weapon used to inflict damage by cutting and striking targets (A reference to the lightsaber from the Star Wars saga) *'Plasma Pulser '- A gun like weapon that shoots a blast of energy. Similar to the spit ability. *'Missile Launcher '- A missile that shoots forward and explodes on contact with the target. *'Poison Blade' - Similar to Energy Blade. Can poison the target, causing continuous damage. *'Summon Swarm' - Summons a swarm of insects to chase the target away. Similar to the Bee animation in the Creepy and Cute test drive, another Spore Expansion pack. *'Freeze' - Freezes the target. *'Mind Meld '- Likely a weapon that enables psychic abilities. Other Tools : *'Shield Generator' - Generates a shield around the user. Protects from enemy attacks. *'Stealth' - Turns user invisible. Similar to sneak ability. *'Jet Pack' - Allows continued Jumping and aerial movement. Similar to the jump and glide ability. Flying too high will have lethal consequences on the avatar. *'Royal Charm' - Charms the leader of the targeted group. Like an easier way to socialize with alpha creatures. Similar to the Charm ability in the Spore creature stage. *'Disco Ball' - Charms multiple targets for social use. *'Holo Charm' - Creates a decoy that Charms the Target. Also Similar to the Charm ability in the Spore creature stage. *'Inspiring song' - the user starts to sing. Charms multiple targets. Similar to the normal sing. *'Fuel Cell' - To supply an extra boost of energy. *'Generator' - Generates energy. Making Missions The rule of thumb in creating missions is to start of small and short, as this editor is by far very complex and you need time to take it all in and get accustomed to all the tools and effects. Best thing to do is think on small scale and create something simple and fun, then once you have created a few you can move onto bigger and and more difficult mission. Again the possibilities in this editor are truly endless, there are 150 different sounds and effects to be used to enhance your missions. I think some of the coolest things are the fact that you can create illusions to really bring your missions to life, for instance say you wanted a monorail....all you do is create the tram in the plane editor and make your track raise up to meet the height of the tram and voila. Also one of the great effects I was astonished by is this bubbly magical foggy thing that when placed in a created fountain, literally brings it to life. So just keep that imagination flowing and have fun. Maxis Missions Stuff Stuff